Inhuman (2013)
Summary Never let them tame you. In the wake of a devastating biological disaster, the United States east of the Mississippi has been abandoned. Now called the Feral Zone, a reference to the virus that turned millions of people into bloodthirsty savages, the entire area is off-limits. The punishment for violating the border is death. Lane McEvoy can't imagine why anyone would risk it. She's grown up in the shadow of the great wall separating east from west, and she's curious about what's on the other side - but not that curious. Life in the west is safe and comfortable ... just how she likes it. But Lane gets the shock of her life when she learns that someone close to her has crossed into the Feral Zone. And she has little choice but to follow. Lane travels east, completely unprepared for what she finds in the ruins of civilization ... and afraid to learn whether her humanity will prove her greatest strength or a fatal weakness. Kat Falls brings you to the very edge of civilization and dares you to jump. Reviews "A solid start, even when the book falls into familiar patterns for the genre. Ages 12–up." - Publishers Weekly "Starred Review. Sure to satisfy fans of the dystopian-romance genre and to gather new ones along the way." - Kirkus “I was intrigued by the premise of Inhuman, and I knew I had to give it a try. I was completely blown away! It is an action packed adventure, full of twists and turns that will keep you guessing. You will not want it to end. I know I didn't. Sixteen year old Lane has lived a pretty sheltered life. Like everyone else in the West, Lane has learned about the East, the Savage Zone, where the Ferae virus is still running rampant. The Ferae virus, which turns people and animals feral, has decimated the world, and is why the wall was built to separate the East from the West. Lane has always been intrigued by the wall, and what is really on the other side. Are the stories true? Lane will get the chance to find out for herself when she has to enter the Savage Zone to save her father. She will have to use the survival skills, that her father made her learn and depend on some unlikely allies along the way. Will she be able to save her father and make it out alive? The author has done a great job developing an interesting cast of characters. At the beginning of the story, Lane is worried more about her hand sanitizer and coming in contact with potential germs than anything else. She quickly transforms into a machete carrying Lara Croft character, who is willing to do anything to save her father. This is my first Kat Falls' book but it will not be my last. I thoroughly enjoyed this book and will be eagerly awaiting the next installment to this series.“ - Leigh from Goodreads